A Twist of Fate
by PhantomWriter44
Summary: Hunted down by the people she once trusted, Anastasia somehow manages to escape to Paris. Now living in the lower levels of the Palais Garnier disguised as the former Phantom, she searches for way to break the spell that had turned her into a terrifying beast only to have the true Phantom show up unexpectedly after years of hiding.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera. I write this story solely for the purpose for practicing my writing skills and entertaining the readers of course.

**Author:** So this story is basically a partial crossover of the _Phantom of the Opera_ and _Beauty and the Beast_. It's set in the POT world. The reason it's not under the crossover section is because my beast is base on the beast, but not exactly since she's a girl. There's elements of both stories and some magic in it. Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, please forgive me that the Phantom probably won't be showing up in the first few chapters.

**3rd Person pov**

The sky was pitch black with brilliant white lights scattered everywhere. The beautiful crescent moon shone down peacefully on the lone road to Paris. A cloaked rider moved swiftly through the road, breaking the night time serenity.

Run. That's all she could do. She couldn't go back. She took one of her father's finest white stallion and fled the castle without a second thought. At night she rode at full speed to her destination and by day she hid in the shadows, covering her face. Paris, they would never find her there in that huge metropolis of people. She would somehow blend in. She must.

At night she snuck into the city. At last, she arrived at Paris, the city of love. Wandering through the streets, she had no where to go. She had money, but she couldn't risk being seen. Monster. Imposter. Witch. That's what they called her. They had drawn their swords. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

* * *

_A week earlier…_

She needed some fresh air. All the attention, music, chatter was becoming nauseating. She desperately wished it would all end. She managed to sneak out the back door into the garden without being seen. Somehow, she ended up at her old family wishing fountain. There was a beautifully carved statue of the goddess Aphrodite in the center. The sound of rushing water was soothing. Unlady-like, she laid down on the edge of the fountain and gazed up in the night sky. Thousands of glistening stars were scattered throughout the sky. Suddenly a brilliant golden light flew across the sky. It disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I wish… I wish to be left alone.", she whispered, while closing her eyes. Truthfully, her first wish was to have her family back together. But she knew that the dead never rises and if they did, no good would ever come from it. Her beautiful little sister and her kind, gentle mother with the voice of an angel were in God's hands. Yes, they were happily in heaven now. In one summer, they were both taken from her by an unknown plague that had spread across the countryside, killing many in its path. Even after all these years, a tear slide down her face from remembering what she had lost. She couldn't help it.

"Be careful what you wish for.", an unknown voice said. She quickly go up, while straightening out her dress. Then she searched for the owner of the voice. Her eyes settled on a women in a white dress. She was quite beautiful, but she couldn't recognize her. She was sure that she knew all the notable nobles who were invited to her father's ball. She had personally greeted each and every one of them.

"I didn't realize that I wasn't alone. Pardon my unlady-like behavior.", she said.

"It's nothing.", the mysterious women said, waving off her apology. "Now, why does a young lady like yourself wish to be left alone?"

"I guess, I've never been fond of crowds and parties.", she answered.

"Oh, that can't be true. A noblewoman like yourself must enjoy them. There must be more to it than that.", the woman said. Yes. She used to love parties, dances, music, but without her mother and sister they became boring. It felt like they dragged on for hours on end.

"I wish my father would stop trying to find me new suitors. I wish he'd stop throwing so many balls. I wish random nobles that I barely know would stop proposing.", she answered truthfully. She normally wasn't this open with her feelings, but it seems that she just let her guard slip. The mysterious lady seemed to be analyzing her closely.

"Do you know how many girls would wish for your life?", the woman asked, no longer talking in a casual light hearted manner.

"Haha. It's not as glorious as it seems, you know. It can get quite tiring.", she responded.

"Tiring?", the women questioned. "You have your life handed to you on a silver platter. You have everything most people would ever dream of and yet you're ungrateful for everything?!"

"I never said I was ungrateful. Don't twist my words!", she said defensively.

"Silence. Insolent noble! You will get exactly what you wish for!", the woman yelled angrily. The atmosphere around her instantly darkened. The air became foggy and the sky dulled. The woman in front her seemed to change along with it. She stumbled back, crashing into the stone ground. Fear gripped her heart, nearly paralyzing her. But she managed to get up and when she did, she immediately turned around and ran straight back through the garden to the castle. Her head was throbbing. The air around her was so misty. She heard voices whispering in her ear.

_I wish to be left alone._

_I wish my father would stop trying to find me new suitors._

_I wish he'd stop throwing so many balls._

_I wish random nobles that I barely know would stop proposing._

_You will get everything you wished for._

The castle was close by. But she seemed to be running forever. Finally, with a crack of lightning streaking across the sky and heavy rain pouring down on her, soaking all her clothing, she saw the garden entrance to the castle. She hurriedly opened the door and ran in. She headed to her room immediately, wanting to forget the night's events. When she entered her large room, she didn't even bother to look in the mirror. She went to her fireplace, trying to warm up. Then she heard footsteps coming closer to her door.

"Anastasia, where are you?", a male voice cried out desperately. It must be one of her suitors. "You've been gone for hours already?" Hours, no she couldn't have been out for that long. He must've been exaggerating.

"Please mademoiselle, tell me where Anastasia's room is.", the man's voice ask from outside. "Maybe she's in her room."

"Her father already checked. But I guess there's no harm in double checking.", said a maid. "Follow me." Her doors opened. She got up from the fireplace and was going to send them out the room, telling them that she was okay. But immediately, the maid shrieked out in fear.

"Oh my god! Monster. Help! Help! Somebody help!", the maid cried out while running out her room. She stood there paralyzed, unsure what to do. But then the man drew out his saber and advanced on her.

"What have you done with Anastasia?", he said.

"What are you talking about?", she asked.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me! Where is she?", he asked again while drawing closer to her.

"Are you crazy? I am Anastasia.", she said. "Please don't come any closer."

"What trick are you playing at?", he said. "Do you really think that you can trick me with your lies, witch? Your magic won't work on me!"

"You're clearly delusional.", she said while backing up into her drawer. "Somebody help me! This man is crazy!", she cried out.

"No one can save you witch! Now I will only ask one final time. Where is Anastasia?", he asked. How does he not know that I am her? Thoughts ran through her mind. Maybe this man is drunk. But the maid, she shrieked out in fear. Was it her appearance? She decided to sneak a glance at herself at the mirror behind her. Staring back at her was a beast, with golden eyes. Fresh cuts and tattoos covered its face. No, that thing couldn't be her. No. No. No. She's must be dreaming. She felt her heart beating faster in her chest. She couldn't breathe. Then darkness consumed her.

**Please read and review to boost my writing confidence and skills and feel free to pm me if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. *Tears*

**Author:** Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I might try updating regularly because I actually do have the entire story planned out. Now the only challenge is the writing. Enjoy!

**3rd Person pov**

She woke bounded to a chair in a dark cell. "Where am I?", she thought. Her head was pounding. She tried to move, but her wrists were bound tightly with rope.

"Somebody, help me! Please!", she cried out.

"She's awake. Hurry, go tell monsieur Delacroix.", a man ordered to a servant.

"Guards bring the the witch to the master's study.", another man ordered. "Make sure she doesn't escape!" Three guards marched into cell, covered her head with a sack, dragged her out of the chair and forced her to walk.

"Please, I am Anastasia! You must believe me!", she begged.

"Shut your mouth, witch!", a guard said while hitting her in the back with a batton.

"Ouch! Watch it. What's your name, guard?", she asked.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you my name, witch?", the guard asked.

"It was worth a try. But no worries, I shall remember your voice.", she said as she was led up the stairs. The rest of the walk was silent.

"Remove the sack.", her father's voice commanded. Finally the sack was removed. Her father stood in front of her, still in his previous ball attire. Several guards stood around her with their swords sheathed. "Tell me, what have you done with my daughter Anastasia?"

"Father, please. I am Anastasia.", she said.

"Don't lie to me beast. You aren't her. I won't fall for it.", he said angrily.

"Please, I don't know what happened. But I am your daughter.", she begged. He stared at her with scrutinizing eyes, searching for the truth.

"You can't seriously be considering that this witch is your daughter, Monsieur.", the man, who had drew his sword at me, said. Turning her eyes at him, she tried to remember his name. Gaston. Yes, that was his name. He was one of the more pompous, annoying noblemen that were trying to win her hand in marriage.

"She's wearing my daughter's dress and the voice is the same.", her father said.

"She's a witch in disguise. Don't give in to her spells, monsieur.", Gaston said.

"We should at least hear what she has to say before we rush to conclusions.", her father said. "Well, care to prove that you're my daughter?"

"How do you want me to prove that I'm me?", she questioned. Her father paused for a moment.

"What was my wife's last words?", he asked.

"She told us that she'll alway love us and that we must protect each other and remain as a family if she were to die.", she answered.

"Not the exact words, but yes that is the summary of it.", he said.

"Really that's all you're going to ask her, monsieur? The witch could've easily just read your mind.", Gaston said.

"I wasn't finished.", her father said. "Well, this is quite a challenge trying to think of ways to prove that you are my daughter. Ah, I got another question. Who was the first person you ever kissed?"

"Um… well I don't know the order, but it was either you or mom.", she stammered out with her face flushed. "Is this even a relevant question, really? There really must be a better way..."

"I actually meant who was the first boy you ever kissed, outside of family members.", he said without answering her question.

"... well, I've never actually kissed a boy. On the other hand, how exactly would you even know if I did?", she said, feeling her face on fire. "Father are you seriously going to ask me these kinds of questions in front of everyone?"

"Hmm… say that I might believe you. What exactly happened to you?", my father asked.

"I don't know.", she said.

"Well, can you tell me the last things you remember?", he asked.

"Other than Gaston trying to kill me. I went outside into the garden during the ball to get some fresh air.", she answered.

"Did something happen in the garden?", he asked.

"I remember seeing a shooting star and then a strange lady appeared out of no where.", she answered.

"You don't recognize her?", he asked.

"No.", she said.

"Well did you make a wish?", he asked.

"Yes.", she answered hesitantly. "I wished to be left alone."

"Do you really believe her story, monsieur?", Gaston cut in. "This hideous beast can't be your daughter! She's an imposter! There's no way your beautiful daughter could become this! We need to use force to get the truth!"

"Look, if there's a chance that this is my daughter I don't want her harmed!", her father said. "I need some time to think. Guards bring her to one of the guest rooms with no windows. Make sure she doesn't leave!"

"Please father, you must trust me. I am your daughter, Anastasia.", she pleaded again as the guards led her out. When the door closed she somehow managed to hear what was being said inside.

"So what are you going to do now?", Gaston questioned.

"I don't know.", her father said in a tired voice.

"Also why did you trust her so easily?", Gaston asked. "She must have you under a spell."

"No. My mind is my own.", he replied. "Anyways, no one blushes that much…"

* * *

_Present…_

She continued on walking down the empty streets of Paris, wondering about what exactly happened after she was sent to the guest room. The fortunes had seemed to be in her favor. Her father, monsieur Delacroix, seemed to believe her. How did things end so badly?

* * *

_The day of her escape…_

She had been locked up in the guest room for a couple days, judging by the number of times she was fed. She could barely sleep. So she ended up just tossing and turning in the bed. Just when she was about to fall asleep, someone barged into her room.

"Bind the witch and bring her to the barn.", a man ordered in a hushed tone. Immediately, two men grabbed her and tossed a sack over her head.

"Why are you taking me there?", she asked.

"Shut up witch or I'm going to kill you!", a man behind her threatened. She could feel a knife digging into her back.

"Father! Help me!", she screamed out. Immediately something hit her in the back of her head and she felt something covering her mouth.

"He won't be able to hear you from here. Try that again and you're going to be completely knocked out.", the man said.

"mhm…", was all she was able to say.

After a while of walking, the men stopped and removed her sack. She was in dark building. Standing in front of her was Gaston.

"It's seems that monsieur Delacroix isn't willing to do the hard work of bringing back his daughter.", he said. "So I've decided to take it into my own hands."

"If you dare to hurt me, my father will make you pay dearly.", she said.

"No, he would thank me graciously once I find his daughter.", he said. "It's clear that he's currently under your spell."

"I didn't put him under any spells, idiot!", she said. "Think about it. If you hurt me and it turns out that I am Anastasia. You'll be in loads of trouble. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"Enough! I'm the one asking questions here.", he yelled. "Now, tell me where is my dear Anastasia?"

"Your Anastasia?", she answered angrily. Who did this man think he is? "Trust me she hates your guts right now!"

"Answer me!", he ordered. "Where is she?! If you don't tell me where she is this instant, you're going to be in pain." He walked over to a fire that she noticed earlier. Then he drew out a dagger and dipped it into the flames. When the metal grew red hot he took it out.

"What are you doing?", she said. "Look, I've already told you. I am Anastasia. I didn't do anything with her because I am her!"

"Liar!", he said while walking closer to her. She tried to escape but two men held her down. He brought the red-hot dagger closer to her skin. She could feel the blazing heat of it licking her skin.

"No. Please, don't hurt me. I am Anastasia.", she begged. An indescribable pain shot through her shoulder. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she cried out in agony.

"Tell me what you did to Anastasia!", Gaston yelled. He slowly moved the dagger, cutting deeper into her skin. The searing pain continued to shoot through her causing her to scream in pain again. She tried struggling against her captors.

"Maybe you shouldn't give her a scar.", one of the men said nervously.

"Shut up! I do what I wish.", Gaston said furiously. "Speak witch or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Go to hell!", she spit out. She felt a strong force knocking the wind out of her. She felt herself losing consciousness. Her vision blurred and she could feel pain shooting through her at different places.

"Say something, witch!", Gaston ordered while continuing to hit her. She felt anger boiling inside her. She shruggled against her captors and against the ropes that bound her hand tightly. Gaston stopped hitting her and he went to retrieve the dagger from the ground. "Maybe I should just kill you. No one would miss a hideous beast like you, would they?", he taunted. He walked closer to her with the dagger. No, she couldn't die like this.

Time seemed to slow around her. She somehow broke free from her captors and the thick ropes that held her hands together seemed to be ripped apart as if it was paper. Then an unknown fury overtook her. She wanted vengeance against the man, who tortured her. He looked like he was paralyzed in fear. She stepped towards him and he immediately backed up. His dagger dropped to the floor. In an instant, one of her hands was around his neck and the next ready to strike. His face was pale white, devoid of blood.

"Please, I begged you. Don't kill me.", her tormentor whimpered, like a scared little girl. Kill? Yes, she wanted him dead. Everything inside her told her to finished him off. But a small voice whispered, "Don't do it. You aren't a monster." This voice seemed to bring her out of her rage and she stared at the man. Then she saw her hand. It was the most terrifying thing she's ever seen. It was a beast's hand with long, sharp claws and dark fur. Immediately she dropped the man and ran. She ran as fast as she could out the door into the dark of the night. Only the moon illuminated her path. She stared down at her hands and she noticed blood dripping down from them, but they were no longer that of a beast.

**So how was this chapter? Please read and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Streets of Paris

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera.

**Author:** Thank you all for reading! And a special thanks to **PhantomFan01** for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
**

**3rd Person pov**

_Present…_

A woman's cry broke her out of her thoughts. She knew that it was far away, but she had to investigate. By now, she was used to her heightened senses. It was one of the only upsides of being a beast. Immediately, she followed the noise to a run-downed part of Paris.

"Little ladies like yourself shouldn't be walking alone on the streets of Paris, especially at night.", a man said. She stayed in the shadows to watch the scene unfold.

"Please monsieur, leave us be.", a lady's voice said. "We don't want any trouble." She saw two women, one older and one younger, standing close together.

"If you didn't want any trouble then you shouldn't have come out at night.", the man said. "Me and my mates were looking for some lady friends." Still in the shadows, she saw two more men approaching the women.

"My friends are expecting us. They'll come searching if we don't get there soon.", the older woman said.

"We don't like liars, do we?", the man sneered. "If I remember correctly, you were yelling out the name Erik. So I don't think anyone's expecting you."

"It's sounds like you were searching for a lover perhaps. We can easily fill his place. Just come with us.", the second man said.

"Oh, we can definitely have some fun times together.", the last man said. They started closing in on the two women. The older one gripped the younger one's hand and they tried to back away.

"Mamam, I'm scared.", the younger one whispered. She could sense the fear in them. She had to do something fast, before the men got them. She didn't have any weapons, but perhaps she could distract them.

"I wouldn't take another step closer to them if I were you.", she said in a low threatening tone.

"Erik?", the older one cried out.

* * *

**Madame Giry's pov**

I shouldn't have allowed Meg to come along with me. We were trapped against a brick wall and surrounded by three men. I noticed that one of them had a knife. Suddenly they were closing in on Meg and me. We wouldn't be able to get away. I felt Meg grip my hand tighter. Fear coursed through my blood.

"I wouldn't take another step closer to them if I were you.", a voice said from out of the shadows. A dark cloak figure stepped out.

"Erik?", I cried out in hope.

"Well, well, well… it looks like we have a guest.", the leader of the men said. "What are you going to do?"

"Haha.. it seems that this man thinks he can take all three of us on.", another man said.

"You should've stayed in the shadows. Would've been safer for ya!", the last man added in.

"Mark, Sam, go deal with our new guest.", the leader ordered. "Don't you two get the idea of running. Let's see how fast this friend of yours dies." We didn't dare to move, so we watched the fight progress.

The first man lunged at the cloaked figure with his knife. The figure swiftly moved out of the way. Then it caught the man's hand and twisted it, forcing the knife to fall to the ground. Letting go of the man, the figure knead him in the stomach causing him to let out a pained grunt. The second man was behind the figure. He lunged at him with his knife.

"Watch out!", I cried out, hoping that I wasn't too late.

"Shut up, woman!", the leader said angrily. Seeing his one of his men fall down to the ground in pain must've set him off. I heard a cry of pain that sounded high pitch, like a woman's voice. Our defender wasn't Erik. It was a girl. The fight continued on. But the second man was also no match for our mysterious savior. In a matter of seconds, he too was knocked to the ground unconscious by her. The girl grabbed one of the knives off the ground and faced the last man.

"Don't move any closer or I'll shoot you.", the last man ordered with his gun drawn. The cloak figure stood motionless. She was wearing dark trousers and a loose white top. I could barely make out her face. But her eyes, they glowed bright gold like the eyes of a cat.

"Two men down, one to go.", the girl said. "I'll give you one chance to run."

"I'm the one with the gun.", the man yelled. "I make the decisions."

"You can try and shoot, but you'll only anger me more.", the girl threatened while advancing on the man. She's must be crazy. **Boom**. **Bam**. **Bam**. The shots cried out. The girl seemed to disappear before my eyes and reappear. But this time she was behind the man. Somehow she managed to disarm the man. Now she held her dagger to his neck about to kill him.

"No don't kill him.", Meg cried out. The figure stood deathly still. A drop of blood was sliding down the man's neck.

"Why not?", the girl asked in a cold tone.

"Because… because killing isn't right.", Meg said.

"I..", the girl said. Instead of splitting the man's throat, she knocked him out. The girl pocketed the man's gun and seemed to loot their body. She grabbed a canteen of alcohol from one of them and spilled some on each of them.

"What are you doing?", I asked her.

"Covering my tracks. They'll seem like complete drunks if anyone finds them.", she answered. She was no longer facing me and she pulled her cowl over her head more. "You guys should go home now. They won't be waking any time soon.", she said.

Meg and I were so shaken up by the events that just occurred that we didn't answer her. Now that it was over, I stared down at the three full grown men that laid unconscious on the ground. How did she defeat all three of them? Who was this mysterious savior of ours?

"If you want, I'll watch you guys go safely back home.", the girl offered, breaking me out of my thought.

"What about you? Where will you go? Do you have a place to stay?", I asked. My motherly concerns were taking over.

"I… It doesn't matter.", she said.

"You don't have a home? Come with us to the Palais Garnier, the Paris opera house. It's the least we can do.", I offered.

"I, trust me you don't want me with you.", she said dejectedly. Her back was facing us, so I couldn't see her face.

"Why not? Please I insist that you come. You must be freezing out here alone.", I said. "We have a lot of spare rooms now."

"You don't happen to have a stable, do you?", she asked.

"We do have a stable to keep our horses, yes.", I answered. That was a strange question. Suddenly, the girl whistled and within minutes I saw a brilliant white stallion trot up to her.

"Do you mind if I keep him there?", she asked.

"Come. Let us go, before they wake up.", I said. We walked silently through the streets of Paris. The girl's hood hid her well, especially since it's dark. I tried to get a good look at her, but her face was always in the shadows.

We were close to the opera house now. I motioned for the girl to continue following me when we entered the premises of the Opera house.

"Follow me, the stables is this way.", I said. I led her to the stables and opened the giant doors. "You can pick any of the empty stalls for your horse." I said.

"Thank you.", the girl said as she led her horse to a stall.

* * *

**3rd person pov**

Anastasia gently settled her horse into one of the empty stalls. At first she was going to refuse the woman's offer of shelter, but since she didn't want her horse to freeze outside she decided to accept.

"We should enter to the opera house now.", the woman said.

"There something I have to show you.", Anastasia said. She had no choice now, though she was glad that the younger girl had gone into the opera house already. One less to run from her. "But please if you chose to run, please keep this horse safe."

"Why would I run?", the woman asked.

"Everyone else does.", she said calmly. "You haven't seen my face yet, but I guess I look like a monster."

"You saved both me and my daughter's life and spared the lives of those men. Trust me you are not a monster.", the woman boldly said.

"Looks can be deceiving.", she said. Slowly she turned around and lowered her hood so that the woman could see her face clearly. She waited for her to scream like everyone else. She waited for the sound of footsteps running away. But all she heard was a gasp.

"Oh my, you're bleeding.", the woman said.

"You aren't scare of me?", she asked incredulously.

"I've seen worse. Come on. I need to tend to your wounds before you bleed to death.", the woman said. "However, we need to enter the opera house without being seen. I do not believe that everyone will have my reaction."

**Please read and review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Uncovered

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Phantom of the Opera. Probably never will :( But at least I get to play with it :D

**Author:** Thanks everyone for continuing to this story!

Here's a shout out to **Savannah White** for favoriting, following, and leaving the sweetest review ever. You have no idea how happy I was when I read it and I probably read it at least ten times to make sure I read it right ;)

Also I would like to thank **AResidentGhost** for following it. It's great to know that there are people waiting to read this story.

Now enough talk. Please enjoy this chapter! :D

**Madame Giry's pov**

I gasped out loud when I saw the girl's face. She had dark vine tattoos and open scars cutting across her face. Parts of her face look burned. Where her eyebrows should've been were strange tattoos. What stood out the most was her eyes. Those golden eyes. They looked much less threatening now, but they still made her seem like a fierce beast. Staring at her face, I noticed something. It was that same look that Erik had when I saw his face uncovered. It wasn't fear that I saw. She had a dejected look, like she was expecting something dreadful to happen.

"You aren't scared of me?", she asked. I decided not question her appearance yet. I took another glance at her completely. The side of her shirt was cut open and stained with blood, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I have seen worse. Come now. I need to tend to your wounds before you bleed to death.", I said. "However, we need to enter the opera house without being seen. I do not believe that everyone will have my reaction." I motioned her to follow me and brought her to my room. "This is my personal room.", told her. I quickly got some bandages and water to tend to her wound. The girl sat down on a stool and for the first time she seemed to notice her cut. "Let me tend to your wound. I'll be gentle.", I said while walking towards her with a damp towel.

"It's alright, I can do it.", she said while taking the towel. She lifted part of her shirt up and started to clean the cut. I stood from a distance observing her.

"I'm madame Giry, what's your name?", I asked. She hesitated for a second.

"Anastasia.", she said. I looked at her wound that was now cleaned. It looked like it had already started to heal. She poured some sterilized alcohol into a towel. Then she grimaced as she rubbed it on the wound.

"Anastasia, have you eaten yet? You look like you haven't eaten in days.", I asked.

"No.", she replied.

"Wait here.", I told her. I ran off to the kitchen to search for some food for her. As I walked, I thought about what I should do with her. She was obviously homeless. But that stallion of hers looked like it was a purebred horse, which would make it awfully expensive. What are the chances, I was out searching for Erik, but instead I find her. "I can't believe I'm doing this again.", I whispered to myself.

As I watch her eat, I noticed that she was very etiquette despite looking like she was starving. When she was almost finished I asked her, "So do you have a home?"

"Not anymore.", she said while looking down.

"What happened?", I asked gently.

"It's a long, complicated story.", she answered uncomfortably. I decided not to press her anymore. Maybe I could get more information later.

"Come with me. I know a place you can stay safe and hidden, if you wish to stay here.", I told her. Hopefully Erik wouldn't mind. He was gone anyways, I argued with myself. I had tried to search for him after the chandelier incident that occurred almost two weeks ago, but he was no where to be found. All that was left of him was his porcelain mask. His lair was ransacked and destroy by the angry mob when they found it. However, no one dared to venture there now because it was so far underground. I led her to the prima donna's room and opened the mirror.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"Somewhere safe underground.", I answered. "Follow me and do exactly as I do. These tunnels are dangerous, but you'll be safe." I led her down through the dark passages into the Phantom's lair.

"What is this place?", Anastasia asked. "And why is everything destroyed?"

"This is an underground lair that was destroyed after a tragic incident at the opera house.", I answered. "You should get some rest. There's a bed over there. There must be a change of clothes somewhere around here."

"Thank you for everything.", the girl said with a small smile. For a second, I thought that her eyes had changed to a friendly brown color. But it vanished as soon as the smile faded.

"You're very welcome.", I answered. "I don't suggest exploring the passages. There are many traps there. I'll draw you a map of the route we came here by." I searched through the drawers by the beautiful untouched swan bed and found a nightgown. Giving it to her, I allowed her the privacy of changing. "It's getting late. I should be heading back. Are you alright staying here alone?", I asked.

"I'll be fine. Thank you again.", she answered.

"Good night then.", I said. "You can sleep in any of the beds."

"Good night.", she said.

* * *

**Anastasia's pov**

I couldn't believe my luck. This sudden turn of events was startling. Here I was in a dark cave, sleeping in a warm, comfortable bed, wondering about what I should do next. I needed to break this accursed spell. But how? What was I supposed to do? I couldn't go back home to the wishing fountain. I needed to find that strange woman again and reverse this curse. Maybe I should just take one step at a time.

Getting up from the bed, I inspected the room around me. I didn't know what time it was, but I felt fully rested. The room definitely belonged to a woman once. It had a beautiful mahogany dresser in one corner and this exotic swan bed. This room was relatively untouched compared to the room outside.

The state of the room outside was appalling. Papers were scattered everywhere. A thin layer of dust covered everything. There were broken and burnt out candelabras everywhere. In the corner of this large room was a large elegant organ and on the other end was a large lake with a gate as an entrance. After scanning the room for a while, I saw that there was a covered plate on a clean table with a note beside it. I struck a match and lit the candle nearby so that I'd have some more light even though I could see quite well in the dark. I quickly opened the note and read it.

_Anastasia,_

_I have set some breakfast here on the table for you, hopefully it's still warm. I will visit you later when practice is done. Make yourself comfortable, you can stay here as long as you like. Also here's a map of the the route here._

_Madame Giry,_

I quickly ate the food and decided to start cleaning up this place. I'm probably going to be staying here for a while. Changing out of my nightgown and into my previous attire. I started the long process of cleaning and sorting through all the stuff. I must ask madame Giry about the events that took place here.

I heard footsteps approaching me, so I got up from my work. I didn't know how long I had spent cleaning this place up. I had swept up most of the dust from the floor and gathered up all the scattered papers, which were mostly songs and compositions in the same child like hand writing. Oddly enough it had an elegant look to it.

"I see you've been cleaning up this mess.", madame Giry said.

"Yes. It's not as bad as it first appears.", I responded. "Do you happen to know the time?"

"It's about three in the afternoon.", she said. "Here I brought you some late lunch." She set down the food on the table and we both sat down.

"Are you going to eat too?", I asked about to grab another dish from the kitchen.

"No, no. I've already ate a while ago.", she said.

"The food is delicious.", I said, trying to make some light conversation. "Did you make it?"

"No, the cook did. He's a fabulous chef.", she answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened here?", I asked curiously. Glancing at madame Giry, I saw her let out a short sigh.

"I suppose you have the right to know.", she said. "A few weeks ago, a terrible incident occurred at this opera house. Have you heard of the Phantom of the Opera?"

"No.", I replied.

"Really? It's all over the news papers. Especially, after the chandelier crashed down killing several people in the process.", she said.

"I just arrived in Paris and I haven't read the news in a while.", I said. "Who is this Phantom and did he cause the crash?"

"Yes, it's a complicated love story.", she said. She paused for a moment, like she was trying to collect her thoughts. "The Phantom fell in love with a young singer, but she was deeply in love with vicomte. During an opera, the Phantom tried get her to fall for him. But instead she took off his mask, revealing him to the crowds. In anger, he cut down the chandelier and kidnapped the girl. An angry mob and the vicomte search for them. In the end, the girl left and married the vicomte and the mob wrecked this lair. However, the Phantom was never found."

"So this was his lair then?, I asked.

"Yes.", she answered. "But I don't think he's going to return."

"How do you know this man?", I asked. "And is he the man that you were searching for?" I felt like my questions were making madame Giry uncomfortable, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, he's the man I was searching for. I saved him once when he was younger.", she answered.

"Just one last question, if you don't mind.", I said. "Why did he live down here?"

"His face was badly deformed.", she said. "The world treated him cruelly, so he decided to hide from it." That would explain the shattered mirrors and his mask.

"Thank you for telling me.", I said. "I really appreciate it."

"Now, I think I deserve to know your story.", she said. "What caused you to come to Paris?" I couldn't help but grin. Yes, she's definitely earned my trust.

"Alright, but it might not make too much sense.", I warned. Then I recounted the events that led up to my escape. She listened eagerly and patiently. Never once interrupting me or questioning my sanity. The only thing I left out was my family name. I don't know why, but I felt like I should just keep that a secret. Maybe it was because my father is the marquis of Champagne, which would make my story much harder to believe.

"So then you weren't always like this?", she asked.

"No, not until a few weeks ago.", I answered.

"You are also a noble?", she asked.

"Yes.", I answered. I waited anxiously for the next question of what's your surname. But it never came. I guessed she didn't care or if she did she decided not to ask.

"Oh my, would you look at the time.", she said while looking down at a small pocket watch. "I must be going. Wouldn't do well to be late to my own rehearsal. Can't be a bad influence on my ballerinas, heaven knows they already have enough." I had to smile at that, seeing her so flustered.

"Best be going then. I'll take care of the dishes.", I said. "Farewell."

"Thank you.", she said. "I'll be seeing you later." With that, she got up and left.

**Author: **So I based Anastasia's appearances off of _Beastly_. But she does have hair (just saying), and she's burnt up to make it worse. I thought that Kyle from _Beastly_ didn't look that bad.

Also, I don't actually know how France was governed in the late 1800s, so I'm just assuming that a marquis of Champagne would be a pretty high position. If there even is a marquis of Champagne. PM if you know anything about it. Though I guess this is set in a sort of alternate world.

Anyways, please **read and review** :D


	5. Chapter 5: Neverending Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Phantom of the Opera_.

**Author: **My deepest apologies that I wasn't able to post this sooner. Also to those kind reviewers, who I thank with all my heart ;) , Erik will be in the story. What's a _Phantom of the Opera_ Fanfiction without that Phantom? Unless you're writing about Christine and Raoul...

**At Erik's guest **Thanks for the information on marquis in the 1800s. Also thanks for reading and reviewing both my stories :D

**At PhantomFan01 **I hope I'm keeping the original character in character (aka Madame Giry). I always considered her to have a kind heart, although she can be a like drill sergeant at times to the ballerinas. Thanks for the review again!

Enjoy!

**3rd Person pov**

Anastasia couldn't help but think about the story madame Giry had told her while she cleaned up the lair. Imagine living a life hidden away from society and shunned by people because of the things you can't change. To be forsaken by everyone and to finally choose to live in a dark and lonely cave because of the cruel treatment of the world. Weeks ago she wouldn't have been able to even contemplate any reasons of why someone would ever chose to live away from the light of day and stay hidden in the dark.

Hours came and went as she continued on working. This cavern was larger than she expected. It was going to take a lot more work to get this place back to what it once was. There were many rooms in this place. Currently she had discovered two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a library with a large living area. The library was unexpected. She would've thought that someone who was rejected by society for their entire life would've been illiterate, but instead there were books in many different languages scattered all over the floor.

"You might want to take a bath soon. You're all covered in dust.", madame Giry's voice said. "On the other hand, wonderful job cleaning this place up. But this library is going to take some work."

"Yes, it is. They really wrecked this place up real badly.", Anastasia said tiredly. "It's seems these books got the brunt of the mobs' fury."

"It seems it did.", she replied. "I brought you some dinner, some clean clothes and a towel, but I can't stay."

"Alright, thank you.", Anastasia said while walking off into the kitchen. "Here's the plates from lunch and breakfast." Madame Giry quickly collected the clean plates and left, leaving her all alone again.

Dinner was lonely, but the food was great as always. She sat there silently eating. She'd been cooped up in this dark lair for nearly an entire day. She really needed a pocket watch or a working clock. The clocks in the lair had been smashed and broken. She wondered how the Phantom had managed to sneak out of his lair without being seen, but more importantly how did he escape the angry mob while he was down here. There must be more passages that led out of here. Now probably wasn't a good time to go exploring, especially since she'd been working all day. She finished her meal and washed the plates, setting them out on the table for madame Giry. She decided that she should probably take a bath before she did anything else. She hadn't taken one since she escaped, unless you count swimming in one of the lakes she passed by. She had done that to clean off the blood on her hands. Images of blood dripping down her hands flashed into her mind. She couldn't remember what caused the blood. But she could remember the strong feeling of anger and fear coursing through her blood.

Grabbing the towel and the spare change of clothes madame Giry had given her, she entered a bathroom. She turned on the faucet and waited for the tub to fill. Then she poured some hot water into the tub to heat up the water. Stripping off her worn clothes, she noticed that the spell didn't just affect her face. Even with the shattered mirror, she could see that she was quite a frightful sight. Parts of her body looked burnt and scarred just like her face and the same vine like tattoos covered her. What intrigued her was that the cut she had received the previous day was now completely healed and without a scar and that she wasn't in any pain. She turned away from the horrific sight and entered the tub and quickly washed herself. Once done, she got dressed and headed for the swan bed.

* * *

She woke with cold sweat dripping down her forehead. No, she wasn't a monster. She didn't kill anyone. But her nightmares felt so real, like she was seeing through the eyes of a beast. It was the same place where Gaston took her, but this time she saw two men lying on the ground with pools of crimson red blood around them. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw their pale dead faces with terror in their eyes. She needed fresh air. She couldn't go back to sleep now.

She quickly got up and dressed. Grabbing madame Giry's map, she left the lair. The opera house had an eerie silence as she walked through it. She saw some stair that must've led up to the roof. Perhaps stargazing would calm her. Immediately she headed for the spiraling stairs. The blast of cool air that came through the open door was refreshing. She looked around the rooftop. Several large statues stood proudly on the roof. Most were figures of beautiful Greek gods and goddesses, but the most magnificent one was a life sized winged horse overlooking the streets of Paris. Her little sister would've loved this place with it's enchanting atmosphere and the mesmerizing night sky. Too bad they never came to this place when they were still a complete family.

"Why couldn't things be like they used to? Why did everything have to change?", she whispered to the glistening stars.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you think you're alone?", a woman's voice said from behind. She knew this voice and deeply despised it. Her blood begin to boil with rage.

"What do you want from me?", Anastasia hostilely said, eyeing the woman that ruined her.

"That's no way to speak to a lady now. Don't you have any manners?", the lady said.

"Manners? Oh, is it really I who doesn't have manners?", she responded. "It seems to me that you're always the one who disturbs my peace."

"Well, then I'll just be off now.", the lady said coolly.

"Wait, no. Don't go.", Anastasia said, regretting her sudden burst of anger. She needed this lady's help to turn back. She had to convince her to reverse whatever she did to her. "Please change me back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that.", the lady said.

"Why not?", she asked desperately.

"I don't have the power to reverse wishes.", the lady replied. Anastasia gazed far off into the sky and took a deep breathe.

"So there's no way to change me back?", she asked. "I'll be this hideous monster forever?"

"There is a way...", the lady said.

"Well, what is it?", she demanded impatiently.

"I'll tell you if you let me speak, child.", the lady scolded. "Only you can break the spell for it was you who wished it."

"I didn't wish to become a monster.", she said.

"But turning into a beast caused your wishes to come true.", the lady argued.

"How do I turn back?", she asked.

"Learn to appreciate what you have. Learn to love and be loved back.", the lady answered.

"The first I can deal with. But do you truly think that someone would love a monster like me?", she asked bitterly.

"Make them see past your appearance.", the lady advised.

"Why love?", she asked.

"Because that's what you were running from.", the lady answered. "Also one last thing. You only have three years before the spell becomes permanent."

"What?!", she cried out and turned around to face the lady. But she was nowhere to be seen. In her place was a single glittering red rose.

"When this rose dies, the spell will be permanent.", the lady's voice whispered in her ear.

"Three years. Three years isn't enough.", she muttered as she picked up the beautiful rose.

**Author: **I hope you guys aren't utterly disappointed with the fact that the Phantom hasn't made an appearance yet. But I thought that building the foundations of the story would be better. He'll probably appear in the next chapter or the one after.

Also since vacation has ended and school is back. I'll be posting chapters slower, but I'll try to post at least one or two chapters a week. Hope you guys stay with me! :)

Please **read** and **review**.


	6. Chapter 6: Unleashed

**Disclaimer: **Although I've also stated this many times in the previous chapters, I'll say it again. I don't own any part of the _Phantom of the Opera_. Though I believe that I do own my oc :D *Cheers*

**Author: **Thanks again to everyone who's read this story and a special thanks to those who have either reviewed, favorited, or followed. Alright, please enjoy this chapter!

**3rd Person pov**

_Two and a half years later…_

Anastasia stood there silently, watching the young man in front of her. He was so close, yet so far. She had to show herself to him soon, so that he'd know she was real. Six month was all she had left. A few of the petals on the magical rose had already fallen. She wasn't sure how she was going to convince him to see past her appearance, but she had to try. She had nearly given up completely, until a month ago when she saw him.

* * *

_A month before…_

"Please, monsieur, I beg you please let my little sister stay at the opera house.", a young man pleaded as he followed one of the managers, who was heading for their office.

"I am sorry, but we only allow our workers to live here.", monsieur Firmin stated.

"She'll be six soon.", the boy said. "She could become a dancer here."

"We just simply can not allow family members to live in the opera house without a good cause.", monsieur Firmin said. "And we especially can't allow a stagehand of all things to get special privileges."

"Please there must be a spare room here.", he said.

"They're reserved for the dancers and singers.", Firmin said in a tone that suggested that the discussion was over. But the boy still stood there unmoving. Letting out a sigh, he asked, "Why does your sister need to live here? Don't you already have a home?"

"She recently recovered from a terrible fever. Our home is too cold for her, but I can not leave our fireplace lit while I'm away at work.", the boy replied.

"Don't you have parents?", Firmin asked.

"Yes. But my father has become an alcoholic due to my mother's death and he doesn't seem to care about anything anymore.", the boy said grievously.

"I am truly sorry for your conditions. But I simply can't allow this place to become a nursery house.", Firmin said.

"I swear I'll work twice as hard. She won't be a distraction at all.", he assured as Firmin walked through his office doors.

"I have work to do, boy.", monsieur Firmin said as he was about to close the door.

"Please at least consider it.", the boy pleaded one last time as the door was shut in his face.

Unknown to them, Anastasia had witnessed the entire encounter with the utmost curiosity. The way the boy pleaded had moved her. She could see that he was extremely desperate. Desperate enough to beg the manager and risk his job for his younger sister. The fact that his sister was sick and living in a cold place reminded her of her own little sister. If she couldn't save her own sister, perhaps she could at least save another's.

* * *

_Present…_

Anastasia continued to watch the young, handsome man gently tuck his little sister into a warm bed. He sat down on a stool next to her and began to read a bedtime story to her. He had a soothing voice that she'd get lost in. She had to do something fast before she ran out of time. Slowly she backed away from the mirror and walked into the dark, familiar tunnels.

As she neared her lair, her head was filled with thoughts that revolved around ways to win the boy's heart. She was so lost in thoughts that she failed to notice a shadow slowly glide behind her. Suddenly a thick rope slid around her neck, cutting off her air. She struggled hard to loosen its grip. But her attempts were in vain, she couldn't get her hands under the rope. She tried to cry out, but her voice was muffled by the tight rope. She felt the frantic pounding of her heart. Letting go of the rope, she elbowed her unknown assassin. The lack of oxygen had significantly weakened her limbs, causing her attacks to fail.

Her head was pounding and her vision blurred. She couldn't believe it. She was going to die, just when she had an ounce of hope. She felt her pulse become fainter. Images of her family flashed before her eyes. Her mother's radiant smile and her little sister's sparkling eyes whenever they'd go on a grand adventure into the woods. Then without a warning, those images were replaced with those evil gleaming eyes of Gaston as he was about to kill her.

_Monster_

_Beast_

_Witch_

Cruel voices whispered into her ears, filling her with rage. She was going to die as a monster. Heaven wasn't going to accept her. She was a monster. She wouldn't be reunited with her family. Her heart beat quickened again, no longer allowing her to die. She felt her seething blood coursing throughout her. With renewed strength, her hands tore the rope apart.

The beast turned around and faced its attacker, who had carefully backed away from it. It charged at the dark cloaked man and slashed at him with ferocious speed. The man ducked down and evaded its razor-sharp claws by a fraction of a second. The beast growled in frustration as its claws tore through the stone walls, leaving four deep marks forever in the walls. Its glowing golden eyes scanned the dark room for the man. It sniffed the air and found his scent.

The man felt the beast's golden eyes land on him. He had hoped that hiding in the shadows would've thrown it off his trail. The beast started approaching him again. During the time it tried to search for him, he had found a decorative sword that was hanging on the walls. He unsheathed it and tossed the scabbard away. He faced the beast with a new found determination. The beast paused a few feet away from his sword, eyeing it with animosity.

They stood there frozen, waiting for someone to make the first move. The faint ticks of the clock in the room slowly counted down every second that past by. The man knew that the beast was searching for his weakness. He wasn't going to allow it anymore time to analyze him, so he took to the offensive side. Without hesitation, he swiftly stepped toward the beast and aim his sword at the beast's chest. The beast easily avoided his sword and was on the ground on all fours like a wolf. He slashed at the beast a few more time. But it evaded his blade every time.

Their dance was bewitching. The beast gracefully avoided every slash of the sword as if it was toxic while adding in a few slashes of its own. The man dexterously attacked the beast, giving it no ground. He managed to fend off all of the beasts fatal strikes. The dance escalated. Their dark shadows were rhythmically moving back and forth across the cavern walls. The pace rapidly quicken as if the choreography of man and beast were about to come to an end.

The agonizing cry of the beast echoed throughout the stone walls of the lair. Red blood dripped down from its arm and landed in a puddle on the floor. The sight of its own blood enraged it past the breaking point. The ounce of humanity that remained in it seemed to vanish with its howl of pain. It no longer held back its rage. Closing in on the startled man, it grabbed the man's wrist just as he was about to strike again. Its forceful grip caused the sword to slide out of man's hand and drop to the ground with a ring.

The beast now held the man to its level with its claws around his neck. Its golden eyes were now blood red. It prepared to end this man. It slowly drew back its arm to strike the final fatal blow to decapitate the man.

"Stop!", a woman's cry broke out. "Don't kill him!" The beast hesitated in mid strike. It cocked it head to the side. The voice sounded familiar.

"Anastasia, if that's you. Please, I'm begging you don't hurt him.", the voice pleaded. The beast's eyes refocused on the man it was about to kill. Half of the man's face was hidden by a white mask. Who was this man, but more curiously who was that aggravating woman who dared to order the beast around? Immediately the beast dropped the man to the ground and approached the woman on all fours. It stared up into the woman's wide fearful eyes.

"Anastasia, please don't come any closer.", the woman in front of it said desperately. Who's Anastasia? The beast continued to stare at the woman trying to remember something that was eluding its mind. As it thought, its glowing red eyes slowly faded and became golden again. "Anastasis, it's me madame Giry.", the woman said. "Please remember who you truly are." Suddenly, the beast looked more confused than threatening.

Anastasia stared up at the scared woman in front of her and realized that it was madame Giry. She remembered that she was supposed to be taller than her, but then why did she have to look up?

"Please don't hurt me.", madame Giry pleaded. Hurt? Why did she believe that she was going to hurt her? Staring into madame Giry's eyes, she noticed that there was a reflection of a terrifying beast in it. Slowly she looked down and noticed that her clothes were torn and the visible parts of her body were covered in dark fur. She lifted her hands up and saw some blood dripping down from her sharp claws. Madame Giry backed up from her in fear as she lifted up her hands. Immediately, Anastasia turned and ran away. She felt anger boiling within her again, but this time it was at herself.

Madame Giry watched in disbelief and relief as the beast got up, turned, and fled into a dark passageway of the lair.

**Author: **So I'm dying to know, how was the fighting? And how do you like the Phantom's entrance? Please **read and review** :D


	7. Chapter 7: Enigmatic Beast

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Phantom of the Opera_ and I do not profit off of this Fanfiction in any way or form. Unless you count reviews and views as a form of currency. :P

**Author: **I hope you guys, my dear readers, enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope it wasn't a killer cliff hanger. :O Alright now I would love to thank all of the wonderful people, who have been leaving the most thoughtful and awesome reviews.

Also, I would like to give a shout out to **YourPhan**, I really love that anonymous name :D and the review you left is a Fanfiction writer's dream come true. Can't believe someone would go through the trouble of creating an account just to follow this story. *Jaw drops*

Without farther ado, please enjoy!

**3rd Person pov**

Madame Giry stood paralyzed even after the beast had vanished into the darkness of the tunnels. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Those demonic red eyes remained etched in her mind. However, they had morphed into those familiar golden eyes. Could that horrifying beast truly be Anastasia? But throughout the entire time that she had known her, she had never seen this side of her. Despite her grotesque appearance, the girl had remained so civil and at times she even held a regal air, not like those of the spoiled nobility that frequented the opera house. It wasn't possible, they couldn't be one and the same. The beast didn't seem to recognize her name and a for a moment she had feared that the only reason it approached her was because her voice had startled it.

"Madame Giry, are you alright?", Erik asked as he walked towards her.

"I'm just… a bit shocked.", she murmured.

"What was that thing?", Erik demanded now that he knew she was fine.

"I don't know.", was all she was able to say.

"You called it Anastasia and it seemed to recognize you.", he stated. "Therefore you must know something about it!"

"I've never seen it before.", she said, still staring at the spot where the beast had been a few minutes before. She was still in the state of shocked that she wasn't completely capable to processing her thoughts into words.

"Well, then who's Anastasia and why is she here?", Erik asked with frustration clearly showing on the exposed side of his face. As much as he wished to interrogate the information out of her, he knew he'd get nothing since she was awfully pale. However, he was relieved that she hadn't fainted and that she was still capable of forming a sentence. Grown men would have cowered in fear and curled up in the fetal position if they had seen the beast's fury.

He lit more of the candelabras in the room to lighten the daunting atmosphere the beast had left behind. Then he headed for the kitchen in search of some soothing tea to calm madame Giry. He was amazed that his lair wasn't a completely devastated. In fact it was quite the opposite, everything was arranged neatly and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. He recalled hearing the intense smashing and cracking noises of his belongings being destroyed by the mob as he fled. He assumed that he had this Anastasia to thank for the restoration of his lair, but he was far from happy that an unknown stranger had gone through his things. He gently set the warm teapot and two cups down on the table. Then he poured tea into each cup. Madame Giry appeared to have partially recovered from her shocked state, since color had returned to her face.

"I want to know everything.", Erik stated in a voice, which told her that he probably wasn't going to let her leave until he got his answers. Madame Giry sipped her tea for a while and then set it down carefully on the wooden table, preparing herself to talk.

"I honestly don't know much about her past.", she said. Erik's eyes blazed with annoyance when he heard that. "But I'll tell you what I know and how we met." She recounted the entire story from the beginning. Then she told him the story that Anastasia had told her as inconceivable as it may be. But having her turn into a full fledged beast, which seemed to come directly out of the ancient myths that depicted fearsome werewolfs prowling the forests at night, defied all the laws of physics.

"Why did you let her live in my lair?", Erik asked irately.

"Where else was she going to stay?", madame Giry shot back. "You didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon."

"You invited a beast into my home!", he countered.

"How was I to know that she was a beast?", she asked. She thought for a moment and then a revelation hit her when she saw a torn rope lying on the ground. "What did you do to her?"

"Me?! What do you mean, what did I do to her?", Erik asked with anger and hurt flashing across his face. "Do you really think that I'm capable of turning someone into a monster?"

"No. But you somehow set her off.", she answered as calmly as she could. "Other than the time she managed to defeat the three men, I've never seen her angry before. And even then she hadn't turned into a beast. She had a gun directed at her and she didn't change. So what happened here?" Erik relaxed a bit when he heard her explanation.

"I tried to strangle her and I almost managed to, but then she changed.", he said.

"You what?", she gasped. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought she was a man intruding on my home.", he said even though he didn't have to answer her. He decided to change the subject. He still wanted to know more about this girl. "So you say that she's been playing the role of the Phantom of the Opera in my absence?"

"She started a few months after I brought her here.", madame Giry said. "I don't believe she ever intended to. But the fall of the chandelier and the the fact that the managers are still incapable of running an opera house caused them to go nearly bankrupt."

"So then what'd she do? She couldn't have paid for it, could she?", he asked curiously.

"That's exactly what she did. I don't know how she did it, but all the managers' concerns seemed to disappear overnight", she said.

"Where'd she get all the money from?", he asked.

"I'm not sure. But she did say she was a noble before she changed.", she answered. "Perhaps her family was extremely wealthy. But who would have over half a million francs to spare?"

"Half a million francs?!", he said bewildered. "The repair costed more than I imagined."

"The opera house also failed to sell tickets for months after it was renovated due to lack of divas and management skills. We lost both Christine and Carlotta and a lot of patrons that night.", she added in. Erik tense when he heard Christine's name, even after two and a half years he couldn't forget her. Just hearing her name pained him. Madame Giry sensed a shift in Erik's demeanor and knew immediately that she shouldn't have said her name. A faint disturbing howl, followed by a ringing sound broke them out of their oppressive, volatile state.

"Perhaps, you should leave now.", Erik said in a low tone, while escorting madame Giry out of his lair.

"What was that noise?", madame Giry whispered.

"I believe the beast has set off one of my traps.", he answered. He quickened his pace and practically had to drag the frightened madame Giry along. Once he had made sure that she was safely locked up in her room, he traveled back down to his lair. Even after being gone for over two years, he still had every hidden route, passageway, and trap in his opera house memorized. He set off in search of the beast. Every trap had been wired to make a unique sound so that locating intruders would be simple, which is also why he hadn't immediately tried to find the beast. The beast was in no imminent danger, other than the fact that it was trapped with itself in a stone cavern.

As he approached the sealed cavern, the terrible anguish howls of the beast grew louder. He halted in mid stride when he was close to the hidden door. The howls had slowly grown silent as if it sensed his presence. The cool breeze swept through the tunnel causing the hairs on the back of his neck to prick up. Apprehension filled the air. He delicately set his torch on a nearby sconce. Then step by step, he cautiously walked towards the door. The beast still hadn't made a sound. As quietly as he could, he removed a small stone from the wall and peered into the hole.

The room was pitch black, but he managed to see the dim outline of the beast hunched over. Its arms seemed to be clasping its face in agony. He heard faint whimpers filled with pain coming from the beast. Gradually it died down as the silhouette of the beast seemingly morphed before his eyes. It was hard to make out, but the spiky outline of the beast's fur slowly receded until there was only a thin figure of a human kneeling in its place. Unable to stand properly, the dark figure staggered forward and crumpled to the stone ground.

Erik waited at least ten minutes before he decided to enter the dark cavern. He had to make sure that the beast wouldn't wake again. Simultaneously pressing a few hidden knobs on the stone wall, the door slowly opened. He grabbed his torch off the wall and walked inside. A trail of fresh blood was splattered across the floor, leading him to the figure. The cut he had given the beast couldn't have caused it to bleed this much. His eyes wandered throughout the entire room and finally settled on the small figure lying in a pool of blood. Its clothes were torn beyond repair. Shining the torch down on the figure, he inspected it closely. The figure was lying face down on the ground. Long dark hair covered its face. With his fingers, he delicately brushed the hair aside revealing the girl's face. Her face was almost horrid enough to match his. The top half of it was badly burnt, distorting the face. Swirling vine tattoos covered the undamaged parts of her face, causing her to look even more savage and inhuman.

He stood there silently, contemplating whether he should leave this miserable creature to its current fate. If he didn't act fast, nature would surely decide for him. As gently as he could, he flipped the figure onto its back to assess its injuries. Her white shirt was soaked in fresh blood that originated from her waist. Five jagged lines tore through that area. Her right shoulder was also wounded with the same marks. She must have taken her beastly rage out on herself. He quickly checked her pulse. It was so faint that he nearly missed it. Moving her could be fatal, but so was leaving her on the cold stone floors. He couldn't treat her injuries here.

Instinctively, Erik set his torch on the wall and cut off part of his cloak in order to bandage the girl's shoulder. Then he wrapped the remainder of the cloak tightly around the girl's waist, hoping that it'd stop the bleeding. Finally, he carefully lifted the unconscious girl off the ground and carried her as fast as he could to his lair without farther injuring her. It felt like an eternity had passed before he saw the familiar sight of his lair.

**Author: **I truly hope that I'm keeping the Phantom true to his character. He's going to be a mixed of Gaston Leroux and Susan Kay's Phantom. Though I believe I'm going to make him quite a few years younger, so that there isn't going to be a huge age gap. I was a tid bit freaked out by the fact that in _Phantom_, Erik was old enough to be Christine's father, maybe even grandfather by the age. Anyways, I would love to hear your suggestions on how to write the Phantom because I really did have quite a hard time writing this chapter.

Also, I hope that the cost for repairing the opera house after the chandelier incident is within reason. Half a million francs would be about 100,000 usd today. So I'm pretty sure it's a good estimate.

As always, please **read and review :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Clues

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own the _Phantom of the Opera_.

**Author:** Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. It's great to know that people are spending their time to read this story!

To **Erik's guest**: It's so sweet that you review most of the chapters and it's quite a relief to hear that my cost estimates were reasonable and that the Phantom is in character.

Enjoy!

**Erik's pov (The Phantom)**

Striding into my room, I gently set the unconscious girl down onto the bed. Her severe cuts needed to be disinfected and bandaged. I hoped that she hadn't displaced my belongings for her life was depending on it now. Running into the bathroom, I frantically searched for clean bandages, antibiotics, and a sewing kit. Opening up the cabinet, I immediately found them. They were in the same spot where I had left them, but some of the items looked new. Grabbing the items I needed along with a bucket of warm water, I rushed back out to tend to the girl.

First, I had to remove the girl's torn up clothes that covered the cuts. Grabbing the scissors, I cut through her white shirt because I didn't want to move her again before determining the full effects of the wounds. I was relieved to see that she wore undergarments, but I felt a small pang of disappointment gnawing in me. Brushing away that troublesome feeling, I continued working. I ended up cutting off a part of her undershirt that had stuck to the cuts due to the dried blood. Once I had finally cleared all the torn pieces of fabric from her injuries, I dipped a towel into the warm water and delicately wiped away all the dried blood. When the blood was gone, I was astonished by the sight before me. All her cuts had already begun to close up. Not even I heal as fast as her. Judging by the immense amount of blood loss, I had expected her cuts to be fairly deep. Her wounds didn't require stitches now, so I decided to just sterilize her cuts with alcohol. I repeated this process on her shoulder cuts. Finally, I removed her torn black gloves and boots.

Taking one last glance at the girl before I covered her with a thick blanket, I noticed that various regions of the girl's arms and body had burnt scars and tattoos, just like her face. I couldn't help but wonder if she had tattooed herself. But some of them would've been impossible for her alone to do. I examined her face again and realized that she had open cuts slashing through her face at various angles. They weren't bleeding but they weren't healing either. Her silver tattoos protruded outwards unlike her black tattoos. Could madame Giry's tale about the girl being magically transformed into a beast be true? This girl was an enigma that I intend to figure out.

I sat there for a while, waiting for her to wake. But she still hadn't stirred an inch. Transforming into that beast and having her body repair her wounds must have completely exhausted her. I desperately wanted to hear her tell her story because madame Giry's story aroused more questions than answers. Throughout my travels from the farthest reaches of Russia to the deserts of Persia, I had never met or seen anything as puzzling as this girl in front of me. Through my extensive knowledge on science and physics, I'm capable of unraveling and reconstructing even the most complex magic tricks just by watching it a single time. But this girl's transformation conflicted with everything I had ever known. Curiosity was eating away my patience.

When I couldn't take the suspense anymore, I got up and left the chair. Perhaps investigating the lair would ease my anxiety and provide some clues about this girl. I wandered throughout my lair, but all I found was a full white mask lying on the ground and the girl's cape. There wasn't any personal belongings anywhere to be seen. The only personal items in the room belonged to me. All she had done was rearrange some of them. The only places I still hadn't checked was Christine's bedroom and the library. I decided to investigate Christine's room first because I knew that the girl probably slept and used that room the most. I slowly pushed the door open, revealing the familiar sight of the beautiful swan bed that I had created just for Christine. Just for Christine. I felt my temper rising. The girl shouldn't have used this room. She wasn't Christine. She had no right to use it. After a while, my anger gradually waned.

Looking around, I realized that the room was almost exactly as it had been left two years ago. The only difference was the white night gown that was neatly folded and set over the dresser chair. Perhaps the drawers had something of hers. Checking through all of them. I found nothing of interest, other than men's clothing. The dresser was still filled with Christine's dresses that seemed to be untouched. From what madame Giry had told me, this girl was supposed to be rich. But then why didn't she have anything? Why hadn't she lavished this lair with her belongings? Frustration was nearly tearing me apart. I hadn't found anything that gave the slightest hint on her past or family.

Storming out of the room, I found myself wandering towards the library. As I entered the room, I noticed that all my books had been moved. All the bookshelves were rearranged. I wondered for a moment why'd she'd move them all around, until I realized that the mob must have dumped all the books off of the shelves in anger. Scanning the vast room, my eyes landed on my desk. It was a complete mess. Stacks of books were piled on a corner. Papers were scattered around the table. Charcoal, ink and a fountain pen sat on the other corner. A few books were lain open on the table. So this girl wasn't obsessively clean after all. Skimming all the books, I was surprised that the girl read a large variety of books from fictional plays by Shakespeare to large scientific encyclopedias about medicine. There were random sketches and scribbles of notes on the scattered papers. When I was done examining the desk, I noticed a giant leather bound book on human and animal anatomy sitting alone on the desk. I would've expected it to be open if she was using it or if she wasn't it should have been with the rest of the books. Perhaps I was being way too critical, but I decided to check it out just in case. Flipping through the pages, I realized that I had hit a gold mine. Half the book was empty, but the other half contained sketches and journal entries with dates. Immediately, I turned to the front and started reading.

* * *

_rose. How could something this beautiful be so cruel? At first, I had been enamored with it. It was possibly the most perfect flower on earth and I swear that it was sparkling. But then I heard that strange, peculiar, irritating lady reminding me that I only had three years. This oh so beautiful rose with lush red petals was just a timer that counted down each and every second that passes until my gruesome fate is forever sealed. In that moment, I had wanted to simply tear the rose apart piece by piece and hurl its remains over the roof top. But I didn't, I had to make sure it didn't die. I couldn't let any harm come to it. I wasn't sure whether the lady truly meant that when the rose dies then my time was up or if I had three years to undo everything despite the rose. I wasn't willing to take the chance._

* * *

I was completely puzzled by what I had just read. Either the girl was writing in the most unusual coded language or I was missing something. I settled on the latter. No one starts a page with "rose." Inspecting the book closely, I noticed that a few of the front pages had been ripped out. Those pages must have held something important, but the chances that they were lying somewhere around here was far too slim. I quickly flipped through the rest of the book. It was filled with countless pages of entries and charcoal sketches. I observed that most of her sketches were of the same girl. She was always drawn with the same bright friendly eyes and a wide smile. She had short curly hair and she always wore dresses. The girl's age seemed to vary throughout the drawings, but she never looked older than twelve or thirteen. These sketches were always on separate pages apart from the entries. Was this what Anastasia had looked like before she changed? It was almost impossible to imagine that this beautiful girl was her.

I felt myself getting fatigued. I hadn't slept since early morning and even then I didn't get a good sleep. Ever since Christine had left me, I haven't managed to sleep soundly. I spent my endless nights thinking about her. Thinking about all the things I could've done to persuade her to stay. Wishing that I had a second chance to win her. I carefully replace the book on the desk in the exact position I had found it in and left the library. I needed to rest before the girl woke. I'd have more time to read her journal later, now that I've found it.

**Author: **Alright I know this probably wasn't the most exciting of chapters. But I wanted to include Anastasia's diary into the story as a way of knowing how she had spent those two and a half years and just imagine how furious she's going to be when she realizes that someone's been reading it. *evil laughter* I'm definitely going to enjoy writing that part, probably not anytime soon though.

As always, **read and review** :D


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Phantom of the Opera_ and I never will.

**Author:** This was the chapter that was previously unfinished. Now it's finished (as you've probably figured). The original part is mostly untouched, so you can just skip right over it. Sorry for the long wait, but really I had more than enough writing last week due to the MCAS. Thankfully, it's over :D

Enjoy!

**3rd Person Pov**

Anastasia woke with her entire body aching, as if she'd been hit by a train. Pushing the blankets off of her, she noticed that her shirt was missing and that the bottom half of her undershirt been cut off. She stared down at her stomach and saw five sharp marks cutting through her stomach. She couldn't remember how she had gotten them nor could she remember how she had ended up in this bed. The last thing she recalled was feeling unable to breath and then the next thing she saw was madame Giry's terrified eyes staring down at her. She felt a sense of despair tugging at her. What had she done?

The sound of paper crumpling and being turned broke her from her thoughts. Someone else was in her lair. Immediately, she left the bed and tossed on random long sleeved shirt. Walking towards the door, she smelled the warm scent of coffee coming from the cracks. Whoever was out there had definitely made themselves comfortable. Slowly she opened the door and stepped through.

A well dressed man in black was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. A pot of coffee sat on the table along with two cups. She couldn't see the man's face though because the newspaper was blocking her view.

"I see you've finally decided to wake.", the man said as he set down his newspaper, revealing his face. Nearly half of his face was covered by a white mask, but the other side showed a finely chiseled face. His fine looks could easily complete with all the handsome young aristocrats that she had met. Suddenly, she felt a desperate need to find her mask so she scanned around the room in search of it. Normally, she only wore the white mask when she would wander the opera house as the Phantom. Ignoring the man, she quickly grabbed her full mask and placed it on her face.

"What are you doing here?", she coldly asked with her self confidence returning to her.

"I could ask the same to you, considering that this is my home.", he said.

"Then you must be the Phantom of the Opera.", she stated.

"That I am and you must know that I don't enjoy having someone impersonate me in my absence.", he said in a dangerously low tone as he got up from the table.

"My apologies, but there was no other way for me to save this opera house.", she answered, easily ignoring his threatening tone.

"And why would you want to save it?", he asked.

"It'd be a waste to see such a beautiful place become deserted.", she said. "And many people would lose their jobs if this place shut down." The man looked surprised by her second answer.

"Why do you care about people who wouldn't think twice about killing you if they see you?", he asked somewhat bitterly.

"Well, no one deserves to starve and live in poverty, do they now?", she asked. "But, I believe we're straying from the question on hand."

"And that would be?", he asked.

"Why are you here?", she asked.

"I intend to live here.", he answered simply.

"I hope you've realized that I'm living here now and I have no intentions of leaving.", she said. The dark haired man paused for a moment as if he was making a crucial decision.

"Well in that case, it's a good thing that there's two bedrooms.", the man said easily. If her mask wasn't on, the man would've seen the uttermost look of disbelief that was plastered on her face.

"You're fine with living with me?", she asked with surprise clearly in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?", the man asked so innocently that she knew he was trying to mess with her.

"It's quite clear why as you said yourself, most people wouldn't think twice about killing me.", she said while trying to figure out why this man, the Phantom, seemed to be completely relaxed at the thought of sharing the lair with her. He seemed like he actually wanted her to stay. She had been expecting him to at least put up a fight over the lair, but he simply made a rational compromise. Something was off. She felt like she was walking into a trap with a blindfold on. She wanted to refuse the man's compromise, but it was far too reasonable and quite frankly she wasn't cruel enough to kick this man from his own home even if he'd been gone for over two years.

"But I'm not like most people.", the man responded indignantly as if comparing him to others was the worst insult possible.

"If you're truly comfortable with living here, then suit yourself.", she said as she walked towards her room. If this man really wanted to stay, then he could but she sure wasn't going to play the role of the hospitable host. She had more pressing problems to deal with.

"I believe we should at least get acquainted now that we're roommates.", he called after her in a commanding tone.

"My name's Anastasia.", she said as she entered her room and closed the door without looking back.

-o-

Anger burned inside the Phantom as he watched the insolent girl walk away. He had allowed her to live in his home and now this is how she repays him with a door to his face only bothering to tell him her name and not even asking for his. Madame Giry had told him that the girl was always courteous and friendly although she could be quite reclusive sometimes. Was it because of his appearance that even this beast would turn away from him and treat him differently? Rage erupted inside him at this thought.

He wanted to storm into the room and confront her. Strike fear into her heart. But he couldn't, his promise to Christine was holding him back. He had promised her that her room would be a sanctuary from him and his anger. He wasn't going to break his precious oath to Christine just for this impertinent girl. He angrily paced back and forth. His rage was clouding his mind, he needed to get out of the lair before he did something irrational.

-o-

Anastasia heard the man's footsteps fade away as he left the lair. Silently she unlocked her door and pushed it open. She quickly walked towards the library. Instantly, she headed for her desk, checking to see if it had been touched. The papers and books on her desk had been moved, but she sighed in relief when she saw that her journal had been untouched. She quickly straightened out her desk and replaced all the books, including her journal back onto the shelves. She had learned long ago that the best place to hide things was in plain sight.

The heavy scent of blood that seemed to be radiating from her was causing her to feel nauseous. Her muscle and bones felt extremely sore as if they had been dislocated and then roughly shoved back in place. She desperately needed a hot bath, so she strolled backed into her room towards the bathroom. After making sure that all her locks were secure, she turned on the faucets and stripped off her worn clothes.

When Anastasia had finished washing her hair and scrubbing down her body with soap, she decided to let herself relax and allow her body to soak up the remaining warmth of the water. Her hand absentmindedly glided over her neck. At once she realized that something was missing. Immediately, she sat up in the tub and searched for her necklace. No, it couldn't have been gone. Quickly, she drained the tub of water. As the water level slowly fell, she felt herself becoming more and more desperate. Her hope was draining away with the water. Finally, only a few bubbles remained in the tub and she felt her heart drop. She had lost it.

It was the only thing she had left that reminded her of her mother. The smooth gem on it had brought comfort to her throughout her hardships and misfortunes. The knowledge that at her mother had worn it at some point in time had eased her loneliness. But now she was truly alone for it was gone. She quickly dried herself with a towel and combed her hair. Tossing on some clean clothes and her mask, she hastily exited her room. She cursed internally when she noticed that the aggravating masked man was waiting outside for her.

"I believe we really must discuss your lack of hospitality skills.", the man said coldly in a commanding tone. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he said it.

"I believe we must work on your greeting skills first, otherwise my hospitality skills would unfortunately be useless.", she countered.

"Trust me, I was not greeting you. But I believe there's also another reason we won't be getting any guests.", the man said as he gestured towards the stone wall. Anastasia's gaze turned towards the wall and she felt sheer dread fill her. Four claw marks were deeply embedded in the wall.

"So you know.", she stated unable to meet his eye. She couldn't deny it any longer. Nothing else would explain the marks on her stomach and on the wall. She had turned into a beast.

"What are you?", he demanded. His question felt like daggers stabbing into her.

"What am I?", she scoffed with anger and hurt replacing her dread. "Well, considering the fact that both my parents were human. I do believe that would make me human too, wouldn't it?", she asked sarcastically.

"From my experience, humans are incapable of turning into furry beasts with long claws.", he said.

"Well now you've seen a human turn into a beast.", she said with a sneer.

"How did you become a beast?", he asked, unmoved by her sudden anger.

"I don't really know.", she said while trying to calm herself. She needed to control her anger. A simple question like that shouldn't have spiked her anger that much.

"But there must be a story behind it.", he said.

"What is there to say? Magic?", she questioned mockingly. As she walked up towards the wall, she slowly traced the claw marks with her fingers. She truly was a monster. Her proud shoulder fell and tensed as Madame Giry's fearful green eyes haunted her memory. "Did I hurt her?", she asked desperately.

"Who?", the man asked, surprised by the change in the girl's attitude and conversation.

"Madame Giry. Did I hurt her?", she repeated. Every second that passed by felt like an eternity. She needed to know. Her fingers curled into a fist in apprehension and she was about to repeat the question when the man spoke.

"No. She's fine.", he said while watching the girl's shoulders visibly relax though her distant look remain.

"Did I hurt you?", she asked, still not facing him.

"Nothing severe.", he said while pondering her previous two questions. "You don't remember?"

"I only remember bits and pieces.", she admitted. By suppressing all the fragmented haunting memories of being a beast, she regained her composure and turned around to face the man. Her golden eyes remained distant and the fire within them had died. "What happened? How did I end up in the bed?"

"We fought. Madame Giry interrupted us and you ran away.", he said. "Then you set off a trap and ended up clawing yourself. Once you fainted, I brought you back and tended to your wounds."

"Why?", she asked.

"Curiousity.", he answered coolly.

"Curiousity.", she repeated in disbelief while letting out a laugh. "Curiosity caused you to save the beast. Ever heard the phrase; curiosity killed the cat?"

"I'm not a cat am I, mademoiselle. But if I were, than I'd have nine lives to waste.", he said.

"I appreciate your formality, but mademoiselle no longer suits me.", she said while turning her gaze away from him for a moment. "Call me Anastasia."

"Anastasia.", he said.

"I don't believe I ever asked for your name.", she said.

"Just call me, Phantom.", he said.

"Alright, Phantom.", she said, emphasizing his name clearly offended that he didn't share his real name. "It seems we've wasted enough time chatting. Feel free to make yourself comfortable, not that you haven't already. (Motioning to the coffee) I apologize for my informality before. But now I must attend to some business and take my leave." The Phantom watched her exit the lair. He was tempted to follow, but he decided that perhaps checking out her diary while she was out would provide him with more information.

**Author:** I have to say, writing the dialogue between the Phantom and Anastasia is quite difficult, especially since the Phantom is most likely not going to try and physically harm her for his own safety of course. Well, I hope it's good and I shall most likely be updating a bit more regularly again. Glad you guys stayed with me :D


	10. Chapter 10: Note From Above

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own _the Phantom of the Opera_.

**Author: **I've finally put all the parts of this chapter together. If you're a newer reader. (Awesome!) But you probably won't know what I'm talking about.

Alright please enjoy!

**3rd Person Pov**

Anastasia wandered aimlessly around the Opera House with a stolen loaf of bread with some fresh cheese and ham shoved into it. Lunch must have just ended because it was relatively easy to steal and prepare the sub with the chefs on their break. She carefully hid in the shadows, observing the dancers and singers preparing for the latest auditions that were going to be held at the end of the week.

She watched the stagehands bustle about; preparing the stage, sweeping around all corners, and tightening all the ropes up above. Catching a glimpse of his messy golden blonde hair, she strides closer to him from above the set and drops a letter she had been carrying down below and fades back into the darkness.

**-O-**

He was surprised when a white letter gently floated down from above directly towards his feet. He hesitated when he picked it up. Quickly, he scanned around searching for the owner of this letter. Everyone around him didn't seem to notice it, much of the crew were preparing the stage for the upcoming opera, Orpheus and Eurydice. Slowly he broke the wax seal and unfolded the letter.

* * *

_When the sun has set and the bell strikes 9, meet me in the private rehearsal room with the golden piano on the 6th floor. I have a very generous offer for you. If you accept, fame and fortune shall be yours. Come alone or do not come at all._

* * *

Surely this letter wasn't meant for him, and yet it had dropped from above and had landed at his feet. Perhaps it was a trap staged by the other stagehands in order to embarrass him. Stagehands weren't allowed to wander the opera house without reason, especially at night. Did they know that he had somehow gotten a raise so now they were envious of him? But then, what if he was wrong, and there truly was an offer? He hastily folded the letter back up and stuffed it in his back pocket. He still had countless hours to make up his mind, so he resumed his work.

_A few hours later..._

His hands fiddled with the letter, while he was silently debating whether he should meet the owner of this mysterious letter. He slowly got up from his chair, not wanting to wake his sister from her peaceful slumber. Her health was stable, but it wasn't getting any better since her terrible fever. No doctors had been able to diagnose her condition yet. They believe that she was fine but just tired. Perhaps this offer would provide him with enough money to get a competent doctor. It was worth the risk. Though he would precede with caution and care, lest he lose his current job.

When he rounded the corner, he saw the rehearsal room with a dim candle lighting it up. This area of the opera house was isolated enough at night that he doubted that anyone would see or hear him entering the room. It was good that no one would see him, but it was also a perfect location for a trap. No one would find him till the morning rehearsals. He cautiously entered the room, prepared to fend off any attackers. Walking towards the light, he saw no one else in the room. Darkness surrounded him. Turning back to the doorway, he noticed that the door was now closed. He tensed up and slowly scanned the room, searching for signs of another person.

"Relax, nothing's going to harm you here. It's no trap, if that's what you're thinking.", a gentle feminine voice said from the darkness. He had ran to the door in an attempt to escape, but the voice had stopped him. "I have a deal for you. You may leave any time you wish if you choose to not accept. Try the door if you really don't trust me." As she said, the door easily opened, letting the light from the halls enter the room. Closing the door, he tried to turn around but a gentle hand stopped him. "I prefer not being seen or known for reasons of my own. I'm going to blindfold you. If you take it off, the deals off. Alright?"

"Alright.", he repeated, unsure what he had just gotten himself into.

"Sit.", the voice said after he was led to a chair. "I'll get straight to the point. I wish to train your voice so that you can become the male lead." Did he hear her correctly? He had badly wished to be a performer instead of just a stagehand since he was young. A few days before, he had told his sister of his dream and now a stranger was offering to train him. Was it chance, fate, or simply coincidence? "Well, do you accept?"

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you correctly? You wish me to be the lead role?", he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And I shall train your voice and help you become great."

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance."

"There has to be a catch."

"I expect that you know how to read and have basic understanding of music."

"Alright, but how will I become the lead? The lead is always given to the sons of nobles, regardless their skills."

"Trust me. I am a patron of this opera house, therefore I have much influence over the decisions that are made. It is also why I wish my identity to remain hidden. Well, do you accept?"

"Am I allowed to back out at any time?"

"Yes. But this offer shall not be extended to you again. The choice is yours."

"Then I accept.", he declared without further hesitation. "So when shall we begin?"

"Now."

"Can I take off the blind fold?"

"No. Now do you have any songs that you can sing? I wish to assess your singing skills."

"Well, I have this one song that I remember well…", he mumbled, unsure of himself.

"And it is?", she asked gently, encouraging him to speak.

"It's a duet called All I Ask of You.", he stated quickly, while feeling his face flush.

"Ah that song. Yes, it's quite a favorite among young nobility.", she said lightly, with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Nevertheless, I do know it and I guess tis only fair that you hear me sing as well."

**-O-**

_Say you love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you, now and always..._

The Phantom heard it yet again. That accursed song. He thought he was just imagining it, but as he walked closer to the private rehearsal rooms the song grew louder and louder. Curse these tunnels that act so well as a sound barrier for the outside but amplified sound so that it traveled longer distances on the inside. It didn't help either that their voices sang incredibly well. No, the girl sang incredibly, the guy needed to work on his voice. He pressed against the wall, focusing in on the girl's voice. She sang it with such ease, easily hitting all the notes. Her voice was so soft, so gentle, filled with so much passion. He cursed himself yet again, due to the lack of mirrors in the room. However, there was one hidden entrance to the room.

When the song ended, he longed to hear this unknown girl's voice. Their voices were lower now, but it seemed that the girl was actually tutoring the boy on how to sing. This girl was most likely the prima donna. At least they had a well trained one this time.

"By the way, my name is Anthony Moreau.", the boy said as if enchanted by the girl. "Your voice is beautiful. When shall we meet again?"

"When I have time. Try and memorize your lines and understand the story. Work on your voice, but do not strain yourself.", she replied. He listened as their footsteps move further and further away. Then he quickly unlocked the secret entrance and silently pursued them, hoping to catch a glance of the singers. When he turned the corner, he noticed that there was only a single blonde haired man striding down the corridor with a spring in his steps. Where was the girl? They should still be traveling in the same direction towards the staircase. She couldn't have still been in the dark room. But when he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't actually heard a second pair of footsteps depart. He retraced his steps back to the room in search of the girl. Lighting up the candles, there was no one else in the room.

**Author:** I hope the 3rd person pov, but focusing on different characters didn't confuse any readers. If it did, tell me how to make it better.

Also the song lyrics that I borrowed is from Andrew Lloyd Webber's _All I Ask of You._

**Please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own the **Phantom of the Opera**. I think that now I'm just used to writing this in the beginning. I noticed that I didn't write this for all the chapters of my other story.

**Enjoy!**

**3rd Person pov**

Anastasia was so caught up in the moment that she didn't hear the hidden door click open, nor did she hear the light footsteps that chased after Anthony. She couldn't believe it. She had made her move. She had to follow through now. Her heart pounded with excitement, hope, and fear. Her future now held a glimmer of hope. Staring down at her hands, she imagined them as they were before. She imagined herself free of the scars and tattoos that marred her once beautiful skin. She longed for her former life.

When she realized that she had been completely lost in thought, she quickly turned around and exited the room through the hidden door and head back down to the dark lair. She had avoided that place since the afternoon, choosing to wander aimlessly around the opera house instead of facing that frustrating Phantom of the Opera. She couldn't quite put a finger on how he managed to irritate her so much. She had barely known him for a day and he was constantly on her mind. She decided that he was just another problem to add to her already overflowing ocean of issues.

Instead of heading directly to the lair, she chose to stall a bit longer and search for her mother's necklace. She tried to remember where she had chosen to run to when she had gained control of the beast within her. Her memories were all a blur, like a slideshow of cut up pictures mixed into a bucket already filled with fragments of pictures. Never seeing the full picture. She knew she must've gone someplace, where she wouldn't be able to harm anything. There were quite a few dead end traps in this labyrinth of tunnels. Grabbing and igniting one of the torches off of the walls, she decided to scour the entire underground lair until she found the necklace.

After wandering through the maze of tunnels in futile efforts, Anastasia caught a whiff of blood. Her blood to be exact. She followed the scent like a bloodhound, never stopping till she found the source. For the moment, she had forgotten about her quest to find her necklace. As she got closer to the source, her pace slowed down. The thick smell of aged blood was driving her insane. She had to get a hold of herself and calm her adrenaline and blood down. The smell was coming from the dark room around the corner. She gradually walked toward the room, unsure of what to expect since the scent was so strong even for her heightened senses.

Her face paled and the blazing torch clattered to the cold stone floor. Her heart raced in her chest while she stood stock still, completely paralyze, unprepared for the sight before her. Dark dried velvet blood was smeared all over the walls. Claw marks tore through the stone walls. But most horrific was the puddle of red blood that hadn't completely evaporated yet for some reason. The puddle had made dried up dark red rivers and capillaries between the uneven stones of the floor. The sight itself wasn't what frightened her the most. It was the dark memories that it evoke within her that caused her to be terror-stricken.

Absentmindedly, she picked up the fallen torch and place it on a sconce. Then she collapsed onto the ground too weak to stand up again. Was this what the barn had look like after she escaped? Dead eyes of the two men continued to flash in her mind, always accusing her of murder. Blood may be washed away, but the crimes committed would forever taint her soul. She felt sick in her stomach and she would've up heaved its contents if it weren't already empty. She was a monster, despite her appearance. It only reflected what she truly was, a criminal, a murderer, a tainted soul. She shouldn't even be trying to break the curse. She didn't deserve happiness or love. This was her punishment for her sins that ran deeper than murder, the voices in her head whispered.

**-O-**

**Erik's pov (The Phantom)**

I stride back to the lair with my mind still plagued by questions about the mysterious singer. Reaching the lair, I realized that the girl, Anastasia, still hadn't returned from the afternoon. Nothing had been moved and Christine's door was still wide open. Searching in the library, there was no trace of the girl to be found. My pocket watch read 11:10 pm. She should've been back by now. There would be nothing to do at the opera house. Everyone was asleep or out drinking. I barely realized that the feeling of concern had settled in my heart.

I tried pushing those feelings aside. Why should I, the Phantom of the Opera, feel anything for that annoying, disrespectful girl that had nearly killed me? She was a beast, wasn't she? She could take care of herself. But that stubborn, persistent feeling just didn't go away, even after I had rationalized that she was surely safe. There was only one way to rid myself of this ridiculous feeling; find the girl.

I paced back and forth, thinking about where that girl would go. Was she still in the opera house? If she was, there were hundreds of rooms where she could be hidden in. Once again, frustration was eating at me. First that mysterious singer and now this missing beast. I had thought that returning to this place would've brought me some peace, but apparently the fates wouldn't even allow that. Suddenly, I remember that I had seen a very faint glimmer of light shining from one of the tunnels that I had past by on my way here. I probably should've checked it out, now that I was thinking about it.

Retracing my steps, I searched for that light again. Only after a while, did I realize that this was leading me to the place where I had found the bleeding beast. I increased my pace and nearly ran into the room when I saw the light. Sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall was the girl. She didn't even look up when I entered. Her face was buried in her arms as if she was crying. This sight caused my heart to race a bit.

"What are you doing here?", I asked loudly. The girl didn't stir an inch. I slowly walked towards her, as if she was a hurt animal. I gently nudged her shoulder, trying to wake her. Unsure of what I should do. She slowly looked up, staring straight into my eyes with a nearly blank look. "What are you doing here?", I repeated but more softly.

"I don't really know anymore.", she answered weakly.

"How long have you been here?", I asked. She just shrugged this time, now staring blankly at the bloody wall instead. "Come, you have to get out of here.", I said while offering her my hand.

"No. Please just leave me.", she said with a tired voice. "I deserve this fate."

"What did you do to deserve sitting in a room full of dried blood?", I asked with some mockery in my voice, trying to bring her back to reality. It seemed to work a bit because now she was looking around the bloody room as if she just noticed where she was.

"What? No. I didn't mean being stuck in this room.", she said with a look of agitation.

"Well what did you mean?"

"I meant… I meant being this hideous beast.", she answered.

"So you really weren't always this way?", I asked.

"No."

"How did you get burned so badly?"

"I didn't."

"That's not possible.", I stated.

"I've never been burned before.", she said. "Except for that one time… nevermind."

"Yes?"

"It's nothing. Just one of the many stupid things I did when I was younger.", she answered regretfully.

"Well now that you seem wide awake, are you going to leave this bloody room?"

"Don't feel like moving.", she answered.

"Fine. Then I'm staying.", I said, while moving to sit next to her. But I made sure to leave some distance between us. She didn't seem to care and she continued staring at the wall as if it was more interesting. We probably sat there silently for at least ten minutes.

"Ugh.. Are you seriously going to just sit there in order to annoy me?", she asked while turning to face me. So it worked. I just had to smirk at that.

"Well, it worked didn't it?", I asked, while staring back at her. Strange. I just noticed that she wasn't wearing her mask. I carefully observed her face, wondering what she would've looked like without those scars and tattoos.

"Haha… sadly it did.", she said while a small smile crept onto her face. For a moment, those golden eyes dimmed a little, turning her eye color into a light shade of brown. It must've been a trick of the light because it faded as soon as she turned away. "Don't tell me you're going to just sit there now.", she asked when she had finally replace her mask on her face. She had her hand extended out to me. When she pulled me up, I realized that her hands were freezing cold, colder than mine.

"Your hands are freezing and you're pretty pale. When did you last eat?", I asked. She looked a bit startled by the question.

"I'm fine. Come on. Let's go back before I fall asleep.", she replied.

**Author: **Yeah, I'm on a roll here. An entire chapter :D

Also, I was just wondering. Do you guys think I should up my rating to M because of the fight scenes and blood?

**Read and Review! **If you feel like it, of course ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **The Phantom of the Opera**.

**Author: **Alright here's another chapter. It's not finished yet. Well, part of it isn't finished yet. I'm going to combine the previous chapters of chapter 10 together now. Technologically, it should be done by the time you read this.

Anyways... Enjoy!

**Anastasia's Pov**

The smell of warm, fresh cinnamon and coffee slowly woke me from my deep slumber. I must be home, I thought as I snuggled against my soft pillow once again, waiting for one of my servants to wake me. But none came. No one opened my curtains that would've caused bright warm sunlight to stream into my room, waking me. It was all a wonderful dream.

However, that sweet smell, that I couldn't resist, still remained. I quickly pushed aside my thick blankets, jumped out of bed, and landed face down on the ground with a loud thump as I was rushing towards my wardrobe. I silently cursed my badly placed pants as I rubbed my pink knees. So much for being an invincible beast. I hobbled to my wardrobe in shame and tossed on a pair of dark jeans, a matching shirt, and my mask. Then I unsuccessfully combed my tangled dark brown hair. The day was shaping out to be a long one.

"Good morning. It sounds like you got into a fight in there.", the Phantom said with a straight emotionless face.

"Morning. Yeah, that.. I was just wrestling with my pants. It's part of my morning routine, don't worry 'bout it.", I replied sarcastically.

"Would you like some toast, you must be starving?", he asked politely, without acknowledging my sarcasm.

"It smells wonderful, but I must decline.", I said, wishing that I didn't make my mask cover my full face, but I always ate alone so it was never a problem before.

"You know I don't mind your face. Besides I've already seen it.", he said while walking towards me. From behind my mask, I watched as he walked closer to me until we were only inches apart. Staring up into his eyes, I noticed for the first time that his eyes were a unique golden amber color. They were so calming to stare into that I didn't notice his hand slowly glide up and snatch my mask away.

"Hey! Give it back!", I commanded as I immediately tried to cover my face, but stopped since I knew he already seen it.

"I'll give it back once you finish your breakfast.", he stated once he resumed his seat.

"Ugh, why must you be so frustrating?", I said as I slowly sat down on chair opposite to him while eyeing the food suspiciously. I wasn't in the mood to tackle him for it.

"See, it's not poisonous.", he said while he took a bite out of a toast and poured some of the coffee for himself. I grudgingly ate the food in silence. I had to give it to him, it tasted pretty good and refreshing.

"The kitchen's pretty bare and the ice box is empty.", he said, breaking the silence.

"I don't eat meat.", I lied.

"A beast that doesn't eat meat?", he questioned. I responded with a single glare. "That reminds me, I also couldn't find any flour."

"You know you could've just said that all you found was vegetables, herbs and salad dressing, right?", I said.

"Strange. There's a full kitchen, yet there's barely anything in it.", he pondered out loud.

"Fine, you win. I don't know how to cook. Happy?", I said while finishing the last of my cinnamon toast. "Now, may I please have my mask back?"

"You don't know how to cook?", he said, ignoring my question.

"No.", I said and glanced at him expectantly, waiting for my mask to be returned.

"How do you not know how to cook?", he asked with a look of disbelief.

"It's not that surprising. And it's not like I didn't ever try to cook.", I said the last part more to myself. "But anyways, I was banned from the kitchen when I was younger."

"How did you get banned from the kitchen?", he asked with curiosity. This was a strange turn of conversation.

"I may have started a fire in it. Accidentally of course.", I responded a bit guiltily. I got up from my chair, intent on getting my mask back by force if needed now. "Alright, enough story time. Mask." Thankfully, he handed it back to me.

"That was barely a story. It left too many questions.", he complained.

"I accidentally set the chicken on fire and ended up burning myself in the process. Satisfied?", I asked. "Thanks for the breakfast. And I never properly thanked you for saving my life."

"Well, I did try to kill you.", he said. He looked like he wasn't expecting that.

"We tried to kill each other.", I said and left the lair.

**Author: **So how was the chapter? Personally, I'm not completely satisfied with my ability to write dialogue between the Phantom and Anastasia. Does anyone out there have any tips on how to write better? I would really love to have some critiques on how this story's pace is going, how realistic or unrealistic the characters are written, and how smooth this story is going so far. Don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything because I already know my writing isn't that great. I'm just glad that you guys are taking your time to read this really.

Also if you don't have any critiques, how do you think the story's going to end?

Feel free to PM me, I love reading your opinions and thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13: Lunch

**Disclaimer: **I now know how to spell disclaimer without using spell check. Sweet! Alright, I don't own _The Phantom of the Opera_.

**Enjoy!**

**Erik's pov (The Phantom)**

Anastasia was a curious creature. I sat there and watched her quickly leave the lair. I didn't expect her to have a sense of humor or thank me. Nobles rarely had those traits, least of all the women. They usually seemed stuck up and arrogant, as if they owned the world.

I walked over towards my organ and closely inspected it. It was dust free and magnificent as the day I left. Hitting a few notes, I was surprised that they were crisp and on tune. I expected it to be at least off tune by a bit due to the years that it had been left unattended. I was furious that she had touched my precious instrument, yet it seemed as if it was untouched. Tuning an organ wasn't an easy task, so I decided to play a few scales to check the rest of the keys. Everything was on pitch. Curious.

I sat there and continued playing songs after songs, contemplating on what to make of this new discovery. The girl was definitely musically talented, since she was able to tune an organ. However, what was the extent of her talent? Enraptured in my music, the hours seemed to fly by.

"It sounds lovely. Where did you learn to play like that?", a voice said from behind me once I had finished my song. Turning around I saw that Anastasia was sitting on a chair, eating a small loaf of bread. She now wore a simple masquerade mask that covered much of her upper face. She lightly tapped her mask and said, "I think this will do for now. Now you don't have to steal my mask." She had on a friendly smile that was nearly contagious.

"To answer your question. I taught myself how to play the organ.", I replied.

"Not really an easy thing to learn on your own."

"Where did you learn how to tune an organ?", I asked.

"So you noticed?", she said. "Self taught."

"You messed with my organ, without knowing how to use it?!", I shouted.

"Whao, whao. Calm down. I had years of practice on the piano.", she smirked as if she was amused by my sudden rage. This only enraged me even more. "But quite clearly, they're two different instruments. So I decided to borrow and read your books on the organ. It nearly bored me to death though. You have like an entire shelf dedicated to it." I realized now that I was towering over her, only a few centimeters away. Yet, she sat calmly, unmoving and unflinching with that smirk still across her face.

"Do NOT ever touch my organ, again!", I commanded while staring down angrily at her.

"It seems someones a bit touchy about their organ.", she said.

"You could have broken it. It's a delicate instrument."

"And so it is. Yet, it's not broken is it?", she asked. I remained angry at her. The smirk slowly faded from her face and a look of concern replaced it. "If it makes you feel any better. I barely played it. Didn't have time to learn how to play another instrument." She seemed to ignore my presence as she got up and left the chair, towards the kitchen. "I brought you some lunch." She came back with two dishes and she set them on the table. She came and went till the table was completely set. "So do you like wine or cider?" She had a bottle of expensive looking champagne in one hand and on the other she had a bottle of apple cider. Once again, I wasn't sure what to make of this turn of events. So I sat down on the chair opposite of her.

"I'll try the champagne.", I said. She smoothly uncorked the champagne as if she's done it many times before. Then she poured it into two cups.

"This comes from the House of Clicquot. A favorite among nobility currently.", she said as she stared at the bottle while taking a sip from her cup.

Now that I knew it wasn't poisoned, I took a light sip. Surprisingly, it was very good and I savored the taste for a while. She really didn't spare any expense on getting it. "It's very good.", I commented.

"I'm glad you like it. Right. I got two dishes because I wasn't sure which you prefer. The left is Fettuccine Alfredo and the right is Spaghetti and meatballs. And that there is just some bread as appetizers.", she said while pointing to each dish. "Well, help yourself."

"So who's the chef?", I asked, while helping myself to some of each dish.

"Jacques La Chapelle, relative of the famous Vincent La Chapelle. My father used to hire him for almost all of our balls and celebrations. He owns a restaurant quite close to here.", she replied. We ate in a calming silence, each enjoying the meal.

"Your family must be rich then.", I said.

"You could say that.", she said and finished her drink. "Rich in money, but nothing else anymore. It seems."

"What do you mean by that?", I asked.

"Nothing important, really.", she replied, shrugging off what she said before.

"You know champagne is mostly only drunk on special occasions.", I said.

"I know. But it also taste good too.", she said. "Anyways, everyday should be special."

"Really?", I asked, surprised by her outlook on life.

"Well based on life experience, you only truly know what you've got when it's gone. So, I guess it'll seem special one day.", she replied.

"Based on life experience, huh?", I asked after a while.

"Pretty much.", she replied. "Wow, it seems like we're done eating." She stared down at the empty plates, except for the bread. "Well, I'll clean this up now."

"Thank you.", I said.

"Debt repaid.", she said with a smirk.

"Do you need some help?", I offered.

"No, I got it covered. Thanks though.", she said and walked into the kitchen with the plates.

**Author: **So what do you guys think about this chapter. Too slow? Too boring? Alright?

**Read and Review!** :D


	14. Chapter 14: Auditions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own** The Phantom of the Opera.**

**Author: **Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them. They give me the willpower to continue on with the story! Alright, new chapter. The previous one is done and I'll combine it when I start the next chapter. Yep, that how I'll do it.

Enjoy!

**3rd Person Pov**

The rest of the week went by smoothly, without any other incidents. The Phantom and Anastasia were slowly warming up to each other, though neither would ever admit it. The Phantom often stayed down in his lair for he no longer cared much about the opera house without Christine. However, he was still determined to find that mysterious singer that still held onto a small portion of his mind. Anastasia on the other hand bustled about the opera house, keeping up to date with the latest information about the outside world and making sure the management continued to work smoothly. Though truthfully she spent a large portion of her time gazing at the young man that had captured her attention and she made sure to monitor his younger sister's condition as well.

During one of his morning routine patrols around his opera house, the Phantom just happened to pass by a group of young ballerinas.

"Oh, I can't believe auditions are today!", an energetic, worried young girl said.

"Relax, you're going to do just fine.", her friend said.

"I know. I hope.. I really hope I get the part of Euridice.", she said. He heard another group of girls approaching the two.

"Oh ho.. you're so not going to get the part with all your nasty stut-t-t-er-ing.", a girl jeered. While some other girls bursted out laughing. "Anyways, you're really only fit to work as a little seamstress, fixing up the costumes. Don't even know why they accepted you into the ballet troupe."

"I don't.. I don't stutter.", the first girl said in a tiny voice that sounded as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Hey, don't worry. You don't stutter. She's just teasing you.", her friend said.

"Meg, I don't know why you still hang out with that loser. You'd be better off with us.", the third girl said.

"Sorry Angelique, but I'd rather not.", Meg declined politely.

"Fine! Your loss.", the girl said. "Also, you shouldn't even waste your time auditioning. You'd only end up embarrassing yourself in front of the managers and the all the other people."

"See ya later, stuttering Josette!"

"Haha, who names their child, Josette. Bet her parents didn't know how to spell.", Angelique said as she walked off with the rest of her friends trailing behind her. Their footsteps echoed down the hall till it was nearly silent, except for the soft sobs of the young girl.

"Hey, don't cry.", Meg said, trying to comfort the girl.

"Maybe they're right. I really really shouldn't be auditioning.", Josette murmured.

"Ahh, you can't give up now. You've been practicing so much for the role and your voice is wonderful."

"What if I embarrass myself in front of the entire opera?"

"You won't. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up! The auditions in an hour.", Meg said.

"Alright.", Josette said as Meg gently pulled her along towards the dressing rooms. The Phantom silently admired Meg's ability at comforting her friends and staying loyal. He had seen her cheer up Christine countless times without fail. He was deeply annoyed by the new diva, who seemed to replace Carlotta's role in tormenting the other ballerinas and singers. It seemed like the opera house hierarchy had barely changed, except for the change of characters. Out of the entire conversation that he overheard, there was truly only one piece of information that intrigued the Phantom. Auditions were in an hour.

**Author:** So... what do you guys think about all this drama in the Opera House? And the introduction of some new side characters? Anastasia and the Phantom shall still be the center of attention though ;) because of their look... jk jk. Don't kill me Phantom!

**Read and Review!**


End file.
